Wireless networks, such as cellular wireless networks, include geographically positioned towers that provide wireless connectivity to mobile devices roaming in proximity to the towers. Towers in such cellular wireless networks are typically positioned to provide overlapping wireless coverage such that roaming mobile devices are able to maintain a connection to the network at all times.